But Don't Toads Eat Bugs?
by Featherbird
Summary: Sesshomaru walks and gazes at Rin as her eyes catch his. She grins shyly at him and puts her hand in his. Farther up the path, Jaken grumbles to himself. NOT a toad...toad YOUKAI, it's different...DON'T EAT BUGS! Oneshot


AN: I know whining is bad, but... This is my first fic that made it this far. I know it's rough and jerky; I'm sorry. I tried to keep it in character, so my editing suffered accordingly(Since I'm not an icy dog-demon lord, I have a hard time editing to sound like one).

Well, enjoy! Flames will not be appreciated...it's summer, and the house doesn't need any heating.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not in any way, shape, or form, mine. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am just interpreting what I see on the screen. And honestly, does anyone really think Fluffy dear would do something just for a random reason?

Hah. I _love_ irritating people. And Inuyasha just makes it to easy. Whenever he sees the girl, he wonders. Why am I keeping her? Only I know.

It started out as a source of amusement. She annoys the toad no end, which in and of itself is entertaining. And she was an amusing person to keep around; respectful and smiling, pleased with me and herself. A child is much easier to care for than an adult, and by the time she is old enough to rebel I will have her well trained.

It is not fit for a youkai lord to be alone. He should have followers, even if they are few. Of course, I have the palaces and the courts. But crowds are irritations, nothing more. She, as I stated earlier, is not an irritation. Of course, she is not always pleasant. But she is always obedient. Unlike Inuyasha, I can count on her obedience.

I do not think that he understands that point. He believes that I hate him. I do not hate him. I simply do not love him. If he had been obedient, and less doted on (although I am sure he does not see it that way), I would have treated him...amicably is the word, I believe. Not a friend, but not an enemy. A perversion, yes. But one I could avoid.

She is a good excuse not to waste my time in pointless battles. Unlike most youkai, I am not interested in battling everyone I meet; the custom is a foolish one. I proved my power long ago. To prove it again and again would be wasteful. I am better off reserving my energy for pursuits that interest me. I can simply pretend that the human is distracting me, and so avoid a conflict with someone who is not truly seeking me. And even if my opponents do not have compunctions about ambushing a child, the eccentricity that she represents makes them skittish. It violates all that they knew about me. If I can adopt a human, who knows what else I will do. I love the fear that this unpredictability of mine sends racing through their minds.

In addition, she creates an extra target. Fools aim at noise and movement; she supplies plenty of both. Fortunately, most of those I meet are fools. And, since they are fools, they think of her as a helpless, innocent little girl. Hah. She has seen more than most demons of her age, yet they do not treat young youkai as helpless decorations. She has been trained to kill, using the knife concealed in her clothes, or natural weapons. She can kill anything her size or smaller, regardless of its power. Magic does not stop sharp edges easily.

If, or perhaps when, I gain possession of Tesseiga, I need a human female around to protect. Acclimating a child to living with a demon lord is much easier than keeping a hysterical human female from running off. After the fifth one fled screaming in terror, I gave up in disgust. Rin came to _me_. She wanted to be with _me_. Such a refreshing change from being feared and fled from or courted and whispered about.

I am rambling...inside my own head. I have been talking inside far to often lately; I must remember to ask Rin something. She appreciates the attention...and it is good for children to talk. Expected. When I was younger, everyone was constantly trying to coax me into talking. So loud...so noisy. I could never understand why someone would want to be surrounded by so much noise.

The wilderness. Quiet and peace. Many wonder why I leave the courts and my halls to wander wherever I want. They look at the toad I placed as my steward, one of Jaken's cousins, I think, for toad relationships are so hard to keep straight. All of those tadpoles, every year, sometimes twice a year. Our way is much simpler. Find a mate, and stick to her. Then you know who your children are. Much better. And you have fewer children. Much quieter.

I _am_ rambling. I should rest; whenever I begin to talk inside my head, it is a sign that my brain can't think quickly enough without verbalizing. I'm using _contractions_. I guess we're stopping here for the night.

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken and Rin argued about building a fire. However much he might protest, the toad truly did care for the girl. It was a case of best enemies; can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

As Jaken finally settled to building the fire, which everyone knew he would do, and Rin headed off to find some food, as everyone knew she would do, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and set his sleep parameters. As he slipped through the last stages of wakefulness, he realized that the camp had gone quiet. Then:

"BAKA! What kind of food is this? I DO NOT EAT POND BUGS!" Rin's giggles were the last thing he heard as Sesshomaru-sama slipped gently into sleep.


End file.
